Spider-Man
Peter Parker is a high school student and a superhero operating in New York City who possesses spider-like abilities under the alter ego of Spider-Man. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and recruited by Tony Stark to join the Avengers Civil War, gaining a new suit and technology in exchange. Following the Clash of the Avengers, Stark allowed Parker to keep the suit and to continue operating as Spider-Man, provided he remained below the radar. Agreeing to the proposition, Parker forged a name for himself in New York City and became well-known as a local neighborhood hero. After stumbling into a group of criminals who were creating weapons from Avengers battles, due to a desire by the group's leader Vulture to gain revenge on Tony Stark, Parker went on a quest to defeat him in order to prove to Stark that he was worthy of being an Avenger. Biography Early Life Growing Up in New York Peter Benjamin Parker was born in New York City, New York. Right from his childhood, he was orphaned by his parents and went on to live with his aunt May and his uncle Ben, the latter of whom eventually died. He grew up and was educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, he made friends like Ned Leeds, but was also harassed by Flash Thompson, his classmate and rival. Visit to Stark Expo In 2011, Parker visited the Stark Expo, acquiring toy replicas of the Iron Man helmet and glove. During his visit, Hammer Drones began attacking the expo, prompting Iron Man to fight them. One drone landed in front of an unintimidated Parker, who held his hand up in defiance. Iron Man arrived in the nick of time and destroyed the drone before thanking Parker. Becoming Spider-Man With his newly acquired spider-like abilities, Parker chose to fight crime in the streets of New York City as the masked superhero named Spider-Man. To keep his identity as Spider-Man a secret, Parker maintained his normal and unassuming lifestyle, refusing to join the football team or do anything he would not have done before. He used his powers to stop small crimes and to save people in Queens. Internet Sensation Since starting his superhero career, Spider-Man has captured the attention of several news organizations and reporters interested in superheroes. Witnesses filmed amateur videos of several of his feats, such as quickly subduing a thief and stopping a speeding car from hitting a bus, and have posted said footage to numerous video hosting websites such as YouTube. Recruited by Tony Stark New Spider-Man Suit Parker returned home from school, greeting his Aunt May and mentioning a 'crazy car' parked outside the apartment building. The presence of Tony Stark, his biggest idol, in the living room caught Parker off-guard and left him speechless. Parker became confused when Stark told his aunt that Stark Industries planned to give him a sizable grant, claiming that Parker had signed up for it at a previous date. During a private conversation in Parker's room, Stark showed him footage of the rumored "Spider-Man" that was said to be active in New York City for several months. His videos showed a figure in red and blue clothing apprehending criminals and stopping speeding cars with his bare hands. Stark jokingly wondered if that figure was not Parker, to which Parker reacted with very clumsily and rushed denials, claiming all of the footage had been edited. Parker kept claiming that the video was fake footage that was made on a computer, but his cover was blown when Stark discovered the secret hiding place of the makeshift outfit that Parker used as his costume. Parker had no other choice than to confess that he had been Spider-Man for six months. Stark ridiculed Parker for his cheap costume, but was impressed by, and complimented, the tensile strength of his web fluid and asked who had made it. As Stark mocked the design of Parker's goggles from his costume, Parker became defensive, explaining that the goggles helped him focus his senses. When Stark asked why he became Spider-Man, Parker, without going into detail, explained that he understood that he needed to stop bad things from happening. Stark invited him to come to Germany to confront Captain America, but Parker claimed he had too much homework to join the mission. Clash of the Avengers At Iron Man's command, Spider-Man, in an improved suit, revealed himself during the Clash of the Avengers and stole Captain America's Shield with his webbing, before getting distracted at seeing his heroes, the Avengers, much to Iron Man's annoyance. Iron Man and Captain America continued to argue about the Sokovia Accords while Spider-Man looked on while awaiting his next orders, keeping the shield to ensure Rogers was at a disadvantage. Spider-Man was surprised by Ant-Man at first, who had managed to sneak atop the shield and strike him in order to return the shield to Captain America. As the former teammates began to fight each other, Spider-Man asked Iron Man what to do. He told Spider-Man to keep his distance and use his Web-Shooters against Captain America and his companions, as Stark did not want to hurt any of them or Spider-Man himself during the fight with the various heroes. Spider-Man then followed Falcon and Winter Soldier in the airport terminal building by ascending onto and crawling along the outside windows. He then smashed his way through the glass panel and, with one kick, knocked Falcon to the ground and then turned upon Winter Soldier. While stopping a punch from Winter Soldier, Spider-Man became fascinated by his metal arm, allowing Falcon to tackle him and fly into the air while Spider-Man wrestled him. During a battle with Falcon, he webbed him to some hand railings in the terminal building but became distracted, this time by Falcon's wings, asking him if they were made from carbon fiber. Winter Soldier tried to intervene but Spider-Man was able to trap him and Falcon in his webbing. The hero was soon snatched away by Redwing, which grabbed his leg and ripped him through a window, dropping him outside while Falcon and Winter Soldier escaped. Unfazed by the defeat at the hands of Redwing, Spider-Man rejoined his fellow teammates as they lined up against Captain America's own team in a brief stand off, with Vision trying to divide the pair with a beam from his Mind Stone. When the two teams began charging at each other, Spider-Man had initially thought that Rogers' team would back down, stating this to Iron Man, who noted that they would not back down from a fight either as they all began running. Captain America brought Spider-Man to the ground when he threw his shield at Spider-Man's webbing. The pair expressed their respect to each other while Rogers asked what Tony Stark had said about him, with Spider-Man explaining that Stark believed Rogers was wrong about his views on the Sokovia Accords and that made him dangerous. During the fight, Spider-Man witnessed Ant-Man transforming himself into Giant-Man, amazed by the sight, Spider-Man let out a curse. When War Machine was thrown by Giant-Man, he was about to smash into an aircraft parked just outside, but Spider-Man saved him by firing his Web-Shooters at War Machine and pulling him away from the aircraft. At the end of the battle, Spider-Man, inspired by the movie The Empire Strikes Back, came up with a strategy to defeat Ant-Man. He webbed up his knees so that Ant-Man lost his balance, and then let Iron Man and War Machine hit him against the helmet with full speed. Ant-Man fell over, hitting Parker, making him fly into a pile of wooden boxes; knocking him unconscious for a short while on the battlefield while the fight continued elsewhere on the battlefield. After the battle, Iron Man quickly checked to see if Spider-Man was alright and told the exhausted Parker, whose mask had come away from his face, that he was done and should go home, threatening to call his aunt May if he did not. Feeling that he had disappointed Stark, Parker desperately tried to convince Iron Man that he could still keep fighting, but soon reluctantly agreed while Iron Man flew away, claiming "Yeah, I'm done" as he lay down. New Equipment Parker returned home to his apartment in New York City, resting on his bed as Aunt May gave him an ice bag for his black eye. When she asked Parker who had injured him, he told her about a Brooklyn man named "Steve" and his huge friend. May jokingly asked how he had done during the fight, hoping he had stood up for himself and he assured her he had gotten a few punches in himself, which May seemingly believed. When May had exited the room to leave him alone, Parker continued to inspect his new Web-Shooters designed by Stark Industries. When Parker accidentally pressed a button hidden underneath the devices, a bright red beam suddenly emitted from the Web-Shooter on his right wrist, projecting the Spider-Signal onto the ceiling. Tony Stark's Party Spider-Man received a text message telling him he had been invited to Tony Stark's party to celebrate the NBA Finals. Spider-Man excitedly reacted to the news while the criminal he had webbed up questioned if this meant he could be freed, which Spider-Man laughed at as he refused to do so before he jumped away in order to get ready for the party which would be taking place in a weeks time. Upon arriving at Avengers Tower for the party however, Parker was checking his hair when he was greeted by Happy Hogan who then immediately told him to go back into New York City and collect some snacks. Although Parker tried to protest as the game was beginning, Hogan argued that Parker would be much faster than any delivery man if he was using his Web-Shooters. Despite being disappointed, Parker agreed to get snacks and quickly changed into the Spider-Man Suit. However Spider-Man was delayed upon hearing two criminals attempting to steal a television for a store. Spider-Man confronted the pair and easily subdued them both before realizing the game was beginning without him. He then quickly returned to Avengers Tower, removing his costume, and finally joined the party as he tried to compose himself in case he became to excited about being there. Sitting between Tim Duncan and Happy Hogan, Parker handed over the crackers to Duncan and began to watch the game, only to his horror to discover that Tony Stark was actually at the game itself not at his own party. Relationships Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Individuals